gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESP-025AE Jet Striker
|model number=ESP-025AE |developed from=ESP-025 Striker |variants= |unit type=Limited Production High Mobility Aerial Mobile Suit |operators= |launched=50 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots= |height=17.9 metres |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |fixed armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in the head) * x 2 |optional fixed armaments=* x 4 ** x 16 * |handheld armaments=* x 2 |optional handheld armaments=* * * * * * |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Beam-Resistant Coating *Flight Pack |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance= }} The ESP-025AE Jet Striker (aka Jet Striker, Striker) is a variant of the Striker designed for atmospheric combat. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the standard Striker was entirely capable of fighting on the ground, its space-based propulsion system was unsuited for fighting under the influence of gravity. This made it incapable of performing the same high mobility manoeuvres that the Striker was known for in space. In order to accommodate terrestrial combat limitations, the Striker can be fitted with specialised fight gear on its back, not only providing high mobility, but also sustained flight. The Jet Striker's main propulsion are two high performance engines on its shoulders, with another two engines on the lower back. Much of the flight pack is designed to be capable of vectored thrust, allowing the suit to easily modify its thrust between high speed cruising or agile hovering as needed. The systems governing propulsion can also import pilot preferences from other machines previously assigned, allowing for easy deployment for aerial forces even if the same suits aren't available. In the event that a rapid refit is required in comparatively little time then numerous control surfaces can be left uninstalled, but this can make the Jet Striker difficult to control properly. As the Striker is far lighter than other mobile suits, the amount of thrust required to keep it airborne is considerably low, allowing the Jet Striker to fly for extended periods before refuelling. In addition, the suit's balance systems and sensors were recalibrated for planetary atmosphere as opposed to space travel. Given the radical difference in atmospheric makeup between planets, Jet Strikers are equipped for deployment on specific planets and cannot be reassigned without changing their equipment. Usually though this is a relatively minor issue thanks to the modular design of the suits and multi-purpose engines. Armaments ;* : ;* :The Striker's main weapon, the "Trident" is a powerful rifle using a magnetic induction effect to launch 250mm projectiles. ;* : ;* :Two 60mm vulcans are mounted in the head of the mobile suit, they're primarily used for suppressive fire and missile interception. ;* :Each Striker has two 100mm machine guns installed in the clavicles, despite being the suit's secondary weapon they can deal serious damage at close range. ;* : :*' ' :: ;* : ;* :By channelling plasma with a magnetic field the mobile suit can use two plasma beam swords for close combat. Though they don't have as much cutting strength as SR beam sabres the plasma beam models are still quite capable of holding their own. ;* :A limited production beam sabre, unlike later models it does not rely on an external particle feed but instead is pre-charged on board a carrier. As a result the weapon can only be used for a few minutes before depleting. ;* :Select Strikers can be outfitted with an SR beam rifle instead of a linear firearm, powered by a particle condenser to allow machines without a compatible drive to use them. If the condenser runs out a new one can be loaded by the mobile suit in combat. See also